Hallucinant
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty] Monty aurait dû se douter que Jasper ferait une connerie tôt ou tard, mais quand même ça aurait été plus drôle qu'ils prennent ces champignons ensemble...


**Titre :** Hallucinant

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty (et sous entendu de Murphamy là bas dans le fond, me dit-on).

* * *

\- Hey Monty, depuis quand t'as des cheveux roses ?

Monty roula des yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que Jasper ferait une bêtise. Il n'allait pas fort ces derniers temps, il stressait pour un rien et parlait pas beaucoup. Ce qui était assez inhabituel de sa part. Quand Jasper s'était proposé pour sortir du camp pour aller chercher des plantes, Monty ne s'était pas posé de question. Il aurait peut-être dû, mais il était simplement content que Jasper ait l'air d'aller mieux, ayant assez combattu ses peurs pour sortir enfin. Monty n'avait pas pu accompagner son meilleur ami, bossant toujours sur un moyen de contacter l'Arche.

Jasper avait été l'ami de Monty assez longtemps pour en connaître pas mal sur les plantes comestibles et pouvoir ramener au camp de quoi manger.

Monty aurait dû deviner que Jasper ne ramènerait pas que ça. L'adolescent avait trouvé drôle de se procurer des champignons, qu'il savait hallucinogènes, en chemin.

D'accord, lui et Monty n'étaient pas des saints. C'était totalement le genre de conneries qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble, avant, sur le vaisseau.

Mais c'était avant, ensemble et sur le vaisseau.

Pas tout seul à cause d'un coup de déprime sur une Terre plutôt dangereuse et inhospitalière au milieu d'adolescents pas forcément toujours intelligents.

Jasper avait donc fait son truc dans son coin, prit les champignons et maintenant…

\- Pas que ça te va pas bien les cheveux roses, j'ai pas dis ça. Tout te va bien Monty, tu es mignon. Non… Tu es beau, quoi que tu fasses.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Maintenant Jasper hallucinait et racontait n'importe quoi.

Jasper avait cru voir Clarke monter sur le dos d'un singe à roulettes, et Wells revenir d'entre les morts pour porter la bonne parole des noix de coco. Quand Jasper avait insulté Murphy de sale type puant, vert et couvert de pustules, Bellamy l'avait confié à Monty. Parce que Jasper risquait de se prendre un coup de couteau perdu, s'il continuait.

Depuis, Monty s'en occupait.

Jasper gloussait tout seul et racontait absolument n'importe quoi.

\- Regarde Monty, je suis un arbre !

Jasper venait de se mettre debout, les bras en l'air, et se tenait immobile.

\- C'est ça, tu es un arbre.

\- Exactement, et si tu me secoues mes feuilles vont tomber ! Essaie !

Monty, à la fois exaspéré et amusé, s'approcha pour secouer Jasper et celui-ci hurla :

\- AAAAAAH !

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Monty.

Jasper éclata de rire.

\- Tu as de grandes oreilles d'éléphant !

\- Okay… Et toi tu es un arbre…

\- Non, je ne suis pas un arbre, je suis une brosse à dents !

Monty avait hâte que les effets s'estompent. Jasper continua à délirer pendant un moment puis finalement il s'assit, plus calme. Ou donna l'impression d'être plus calme.

\- J'ai la gueule de bois, se plaignit-il.

Monty se retint de lui dire que c'était normal, puisqu'il avait été un arbre, trouvant la blague un peu trop nul. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pensant que les effets des champignons commençaient à s'estomper.

\- Woh t'as des serpents qui te sortent des oreilles, c'est dégueu.

Non, apparemment ce n'était pas fini.

\- Monty ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es beau même avec des serpents qui te sortent des oreilles. T'es beau tout le temps.

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

Jasper se remit à glousser et Monty lui sourit patiemment.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris ces champignons ? Espèce d'idiot !

\- Je sais pas… La Terre c'est moins fun que prévu.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Monty.

\- Mais là, avec les petits moutons multicolores qui dansent, c'est plus sympa.

\- Tu vois des moutons multicolores ?

\- J'hésite. Peut-être que ce sont des gros chats poilus…

Monty plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout.

\- Tu peux pas, t'as pas pris les champignons magiques, idiot !

\- C'est toi l'idiot Jasper, tu aurais pu partager.

\- Tu aurais voulu ?

\- Je sais pas mais depuis quand on ne fait plus les trucs ensemble, hein ?

\- Depuis que y a des crapauds qui te marchent sur la tête.

\- Y a des crapauds qui me marchent dessus maintenant ?

\- Ouais.

Jasper se remit à rire.

\- Mais je t'aime quand même.

Monty regarda ailleurs. Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé parfois des gloussements de Jasper qui voyait on ne sait quoi. Puis Jasper finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça tout seul, j'aurais dû t'en parler.

\- Tu aurais dû.

\- Ca aurait été plus drôle ensemble.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tout est plus drôle avec toi.

Monty ne répondit rien. Jasper se remit à rire.

\- Tu m'aurais peut-être vu avec les cheveux bleus.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir avec les cheveux bleus.

\- T'as raison, c'est tellement sexy.

Monty rit et Jasper lui donna un petit coup d'épaule affectueux.

\- J'aime tes cheveux roses, dit-il.

\- Merci.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Monty écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non !

\- Dommage.

\- Je ne suis pas Octavia.

\- Je sais, Octavia a été kidnappé par des otaries.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

\- C'est dangereux les otaries alors, s'amusa Monty.

\- De trop, il faut s'en méfier. Alors je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord.

Silence.

Même pas de gloussement de la part de Jasper.

Monty attrapa un tournevis et un truc à démonter pour s'occuper les mains.

Jasper était du genre plutôt honnête, il n'avait pas besoin de champignons pour dire ce qu'il pensait, ressentait. Et même quand il ne le disait pas, ce qu'il pensait se lisait sur son visage, comme dans un livre ouvert. Jasper était un mauvais menteur, ça leur avait joué des tours parfois.

Mais maintenant Monty était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qui était dû aux champignons ou ce qui était vrai. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui et Jasper avaient toujours été tellement proches, mais jamais Monty avait eut l'impression que Jasper voulait l'embrasser.

Ou bien…

C'était simplement qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé avant. C'était tellement logique qu'ils soient ensemble, Monty n'avait jamais remis en question leur amitié, ni penser à plus, à autre chose.

Mais maintenant ?

Il cogitait. Tout embrouillé. Son cerveau tournait dans tous les sens et bientôt, si ça continuait, c'était lui qui allait voir des trucs bizarres.

\- Je suis fatigué, dit Jasper coupant Monty dans ses réflexions.

\- Dors.

\- Okay.

Jasper s'allongea, se servant des jambes de Monty comme d'un coussin.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire Monty, s'il te plaît.

Monty sourit et raconta l'histoire d'un garçon stupide qui prenait des champignons sans son meilleur ami.

\- Quel idiot ! Marmonna Jasper en s'endormant.

xxx

Plus tard, Jasper se paya un mal de crâne. Il s'excusa pour son comportement à tous ceux qu'il avait embêté. Seul Murphy l'envoya paître. Finalement, il se retrouva avec Monty qui fabriquait un truc.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est bon, dit Monty qui ne lui en voulait pas.

Jasper lui sourit.

\- Tu es mieux sans les cheveux roses.

\- Je pensais que j'étais toujours beau.

\- C'est vrai.

Monty sentit ses joues chauffer et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Monty continua de visser un truc, sans regarder Jasper.

\- Je t'aime vraiment, lâcha Jasper d'un coup.

\- Ah.

\- Je veux dire… Vraiment, vraiment.

\- Oui j'ai compris.

\- D'accord. Bien. C'est bien si tu as compris.

Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné. Une nouvelle fois le silence s'installa. Puis Jasper le brisa :

\- Toi non je suppose.

\- …

\- Tu voulais pas m'embrasser… Alors non, bien sûr.

Monty ouvrit enfin la bouche :

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser parce que tu n'étais dans ton état normal…

\- C'est vrai…

Monty lâcha son tournevis et regarda enfin Jasper.

\- Maintenant, je veux bien, dit-il.

Jasper qui donnait l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer, retrouva son souffle. Il lui sourit. S'approcha doucement et …

\- Tu m'aimes alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Même si je fais n'importe quoi des fois ?

\- Et bien oui, même si tu fais n'importe quoi. C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Jasper eut un petit rire, et embrassa Monty. Ce qui fut bien plus hallucinant que n'importe quel champignon ou drogue. Pour tous les deux.

\- Plus de champignon okay ? Fit Monty après le baiser.

\- Plus de champignon. Promis. Juste des bisous, si tu veux bien.

\- Je veux bien.

Et ils rirent, et s'embrassèrent encore.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc comme ça en passant !


End file.
